R 250 La Revelación de Sankta
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Los habitantes de la Tierra viven cómodamente sin ver las señales pero "ellos" tienen la labor de hacérselas ver. Los guerreros Z se enfrentan a una revelación que ha causado caos en el planeta y que los llevará a ellos mismos a dudar de sus creencias. Un fic escrito en conjunto con Kawaii Destruction
1. Chapter 1

**Fe de erratas: Les pido una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que pudieron encontrar, estábamos usando un formato experimental; pero fanfiction lo desconfiguró por completo.**

**Aprovecho para comentarles el capitulo 2 lo encontraran en la cuenta de mi excelente colaboradora sin quien esta historia no sería la misma  
: Kawaii Destruction **

**La Revelación de ****Sankta.**

**Capitulo 1.**

_25 de diciembre de 784_

_**De las anotaciones de la crónica de Lucy Conrad, encontradas al final de la guerra**_.

Mi nombre ya es irrelevante. Mi profesión puede que ya no exista, todos somos un nombre: humanidad. Y nuestra profesión es sobrevivir. Recuerdo que de niña miraba esos programas que hablaban sobre alienígenas que vendrían a iluminar la Tierra, a darnos las respuestas a las preguntas que el ser humano se había hecho desde tiempo inmemorial ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

¿Cuántas veces yo misma no me pregunte por el significado de mi vida, de mis éxitos, de mis fracasos? No los recuerdo ya; pero no era la única, mucha gente en algún momento de su tumultuosa vida se detenía por lo menos unos segundos a preguntarse hacia donde se dirigían, si había un plan maestro, un destino.

Ojala nunca nos hubiéramos hecho esas preguntas, ojala nunca lo hubiésemos conocido, si estas palabras te llegan a ti, un ser humano que no las destruyó, al menos significa que aun hay esperanza.

.

.

Todo comenzó un día gris de invierno, 16 de diciembre de 784, era lunes, el día que nadie quiere ir a trabajar, ese día parecía el más común de todos los lunes que iría y vendría sin dejar un impacto importante; pero fue todo lo contrario. Recuerdo que me arreglaba los aretes, estaba cinco minutos retrasada para entrar a trabajar, mire al cielo gris, hubiese deseado que fuera azul y el sol más brillante pero hacía frio.

Parecía que todo el mundo iba retrasado: se escuchaban sonar los claxon por la calle en una molesta sinfonía de ruidos agudos y graves, aeroautos y motos sobrepasarlos a toda velocidad. El día comenzaba a hacerse frenético, una vez iniciada mi marcha, algo me hizo que me detuviera, ante mí comenzó a formarse un remolino de luz amarilla y gris que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, generaba una ráfaga de viento tan grande que no pude hacer más que dejar caer mi portafolio y aferrarme a un hombre mucho mayor que yo, entre los dos, abrazados nos cubríamos las caras, pues parecía que aquello se convertiría en un tornado y nos arrastraría sin piedad. Pero todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, cuando me descubrí el rostro lo primero que vi fue una mujer en medio de una multitud que al igual que yo estaba agachada o protegida contra algo o contra alguien, la mujer detuvo todo, era un ser humano sin duda; pero al mismo tiempo parecía fuera de este mundo. Su cabellera era rubia, sus ojos azules perdidos en un vacio, su piel era blanca y lucía pálida, como si llevara años sin ser tocada por el sol, sus ropas eran antiguas: un vestido blanco de encajes y el cuello almidonado que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, parecía haber salido de una pintura del siglo pasado. No se movía, al principio no sabíamos qué era o de qué se trataba, un experimento o quizá una anomalía. Nadie tuvo el valor de acercarse, solo la miramos estupefactos, murmurábamos, cientos de voces unidas en un susurro, gente grabando con las cámaras en sus celulares.

No sé que me impulso a acercarme a ella, pero lo hice y le pregunté.

-¿Estás bien?- me dirigió una mirada casi mecanizada, como si de un robot se tratase- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mary- me contestó con una voz sin alma- Mary Ann Mattews

Fue ahí cuando escuché por primera vez el nombre de nuestra desgracia.

.

.

**Corporación Capsula. **_16 de diciembre 784_.

Día 0 -Inicio del evento.

Trunks y Goten almorzaban después de un arduo entrenamiento, el más joven de los Son había accedido a un combate contra su amigo después de que Vegeta le dijera que estaba perdiendo condición, cada vez que podía le recordaba su derrota contra su sobrina, no importaba cuánto Goten le dijera que en realidad se dejo derrotar para no herir los sentimientos de Pan, Vegeta le repetía una y otra vez que la niña tenía el suficiente poder como para vencerlo en una pelea y que eso debería avergonzarlo, que defendiera su honor como el saiyajin que era.

Fue tanta la insistencia del padre de Trunks (y en parte para restablecer su orgullo como guerrero) que Goten accedió a ese entrenamiento que terminó en un combate amistoso. No hubo ganador, simplemente un par de amigos que desde el torneo de artes marciales no habían entrenado en lo absoluto.

Incluso Trunks era regañado por la insistencia de su padre, le decía que como hijo del príncipe saiyajin debía entrenarse y permanecer preparado en caso de cualquier enfrentamiento. Ambos jóvenes le escuchaban, pero no le tomaban en serio, eran tiempos de paz ¿Quién demonios les enfrentaría? además eran los guerreros más fuertes de la tierra y quizá de la galaxia, se habían vuelto confiados y por lo tanto despreocupados. Después de todo, el único enfrentamiento con un enemigo de alto poder que habían tenido era con Majin Boo, después de él, el mundo regresó a una paz insólita. Casi no hubieron conflictos ni entre los mismos humanos.

Pero ese pensamiento cambió cuando veían el noticiero de la tarde. Mary Ann Mathews atrajo su atención, su rostro era ahora transmitido en todo canal sobre la Tierra, su aparición y la mujer que habló con ella fueron grabados desde distintos ángulos por varios celulares de los que presenciaron el evento. Trunks estaba preocupado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente preocupado, era algo en los ojos de la mujer, un vacio, había algo que le inspiraba una desconfianza que hacía mucho tiempo no había experimentado… No podía sentir su ki.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido?-preguntó Goten después de dar un trago a su vaso con jugo

-No tengo idea-

-Dicen que tu familia pudo estar experimentando con la teletransportación-

-No, mi madre no trabaja en ese tipo de proyectos. Ella crea naves, autos, robots, nunca ha construido o tratado de construir un teletransportador, dice que puede haber mucha interferencia y el resultado sería un ser humano hecho pedazos, el único que sabe esa técnica es tu padre.

Goten miro detenidamente a la mujer, le llamaba la atención su vestimenta y su palidez, pensaba que donde quiera que estuviese, el sol jamás la había visto, como si hubiera estado oculta bajo tierra.

-Esa mujer es muy extraña- sentenció Goten, mientras la imagen se repetía una y otra vez

-¿Muchachos qué están viendo?- preguntó Bulma mientras dejaba de lado su portafolio negro cerca de la mesa

-¿No ha visto a esa mujer?- preguntó Goten- es Mary Ann Mathews, está en todos los canales, no dejan de hablar de ella.

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto la peliazul.

-Se apareció de la nada- dijo Trunks- fue lo único que hizo- Bulma la miro detenidamente, examinando desde su ropa hasta su mirada vacía y perpleja

-Parece que la sacaron del siglo pasado… ¿se apareció de la nada dicen?- los jóvenes asintieron- vaya ¿Cómo si la hubieran teletransportado?- preguntó a la expectativa.

-Sí, sí pareciera- dijo Trunks que no lo creía en parte, hasta esa fecha era imposible la tecnología para lograr la teletransportación en humanos, Bulma miro nuevamente la transmisión.

-Se la habrán llevado al ejercito- concluyó

-Mamá- le llamó Trunks- acaso…

- ¿Qué dices Trunks?- dijo la mujer levantándose tempestuosamente- ¿insinúas que me ponga en contacto con mis conocidos del ejercito que me den un video de la entrevista a la mujer para nos enteremos de secretos que quizá el mundo jamás conozca?

-No- respondió el joven sorprendido- solo te iba a preguntar si ya se había comenzado a experimentar con la teletransportación.

-Pero su idea no es mala, tía Bulma- interrumpió Goten, Trunks le miro de soslayo- que tal si se trata de un enemigo nuevo y esto sea un aviso, debemos conocerlo lo más pronto que podamos.

-De todas formas lo conseguiré- Bulma les guiño un ojo y salió de la cocina con su teléfono móvil en mano. Los jóvenes continuaron comiendo sin poder dejar de mirar la televisión. Trunks la apagó de improviso.

-¡Oye! La estaba viendo- le reclamó encaprichado.

-Dicen lo mismo una y otra vez, una y otra vez, no sé cómo no te cansas de escuchar tanta ridiculez, tal vez fue todo un montaje, con todo lo que se puede hacer ahora desde una computadora, puede ser un video falso y estemos formando parte de la broma más grande de la historia-

-Puede ser verdad… ¿crees que tu madre consiga el video?-

-No lo dudo- contesto el joven encogiéndose de hombros- tiene conocidos muy importantes en la milicia, a ellos le vendemos mucha de su tecnología.

-Por Kami- exclamo Goten emocionado- seremos los primeros en ver algo que el mundo quizá no vea… ¿no te emociona? quizá sean extraterrestres-

-Aun si son extraterrestres- interrumpió Trunks- tenemos contacto con ellos desde hace varios años…Kami-Sama es extraterrestre, y cuando Kaio Shin-Sama vino persiguiendo a Babidi y Darbuda en el torneo que participamos de niños, eran extraterretres y nadie dijo nada.

-Kaio Shin-Sama no cuenta…es un dios, no un extraterrestre-

-Es lo mismo- esgrimo Trunks en tono irónico -me voy a bañar-

-Hare mi tarea, la maestra de filosofía me dejó un ensayo de los filósofos de la era antigua…Cómo si lo fuera usar en la vida real… ¿Quién va a ir a mi trabajo a preguntarme si se qué dijo el filosofo tal o el filosofo aquel? Vaya tontería- se quejó amargamente, suspirando.

-Solo quieren que veas que hace tiempo había otras formas de pensar- contestó el joven mientras llamaba al robot que recogía y lavaba los platos, ambos muchachos se levantaron.

-Ya que lo mencionas, la maestra habló de una civilización muy antigua llamada "Los urantianos", ellos decían que seres venidos de más allá del cielo los crearon, tiene una especie de criptograma que nadie ha podido descifrar del todo y lo que han podido descifrar dice que estos seres los crearon para conocer los secretos de la vida.

-Los anonaki- contestó Trunks- así les llamaron los urantianos, sé la historia, me llamó mucho la atención. Urantia era una tierra cercana al medioeste donde, dicen, comenzó la historia de la humanidad. Los anonaki supuestamente lo crearon también como fuerza de trabajo, extrajeron oro y diamantes, decían que lo necesitaban para la atmosfera de otro mundo…imagina ¿Por qué usarían una atmosfera de oro y diamante?

-Ha de ser un planeta muy rico…- ambos comenzaron a reír mientras recorrían los pasillos de la corporación.

_Martes 17 de diciembre 784. _

**Día 1- Posterior al evento.**

Federico Hodgkin era el llamado "Reportero de lo inexplicable", tenía una sección en un programa diurno dirigido sobre todo a aquellos que por diversos motivos debían quedarse en casa, sus secciones incluían tips del hogar y cocina, horóscopos, cine, un bloque de más de una hora de espectáculos y los lunes y viernes una sección de lo paranormal. Era martes; pero el reportaje no podía esperar.

En una zona perteneciente a Villa Kangaroo famosa por sus amplios trigales, un agricultor encontró algo en su campo de trigo. Había amplias zonas aplastadas y otras no, parecía que alguien hubiera dibujado algo sobre ellas, los bordes estaban perfectamente definidos y parecía la obra de un robot. Pero lo que más asombraba al agricultor era haber estado hasta altas horas de la noche junto con sus hijos buscando topos (que generalmente se comían su trigo. Los atrapaban y los vendían a un mercado, no sabían que pasaba después con ellos) Jerome su hijo mediano insistió en quedarse más tiempo. El agricultor dejo su trigal y corrió a llamar a la policía de la localidad por vandalismo, más tarde llamaría a Jerome porque seguramente estaba involucrado.

La policía estrenó su nueva aeronave oficial "El vigilante" la cual podía volar al nivel de un helicóptero, pero a lo que vieron no le dieron crédito. Era el dibujo de una doble espiral y debajo de ella una grabado que no entendieron en lo absoluto, tomaron la foto y de inmediato fueron con el médico del pueblo quien reconoció de inmediato el dibujo como la doble hélice del ADN humano, pero no reconocía el lenguaje, tampoco lo hizo ningún profesor de la pequeña villa, fue cuando llamaron a sus superiores y de alguna manera la información se filtró a medios internacionales.

Era esa doble hélice de ADN dibujada en el medio de un campo de trigo de casi una hectárea la razón por la cual Federico Hodgkin estaba ahí en martes. El día anterior había estado en una casa "embrujada" la realidad era que la producción del programa montaba todo para hacerla parecer así, Alexis jamás había estado en medio de algo paranormal, excepto cuando estuvo en el reportaje de un filme con ese nombre, su trabajo era sobre cosas falsas que su misma producción creaba, engaños.

En el helicóptero se dio cuenta que esto no era falso, era real, y eso lo asustó "_Sólo di lo que ves_" le dijo su productora "_es lo único que tienes que hacer_".

-Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde villa Kangaroo, hogar de los trigales más grandes del mundo. Aquí desde el helicóptero podemos observar el dibujo es una doble hélice; los expertos le han llamado "El fragmento de DNA Kangaroo" aunque en realidad al parecer se trata de una secuencia de ADN humano, sin embargo nadie en el mundo ha podido determinar qué son los cinco símbolos que se encuentran debajo.

Estamos ante un hecho histórico… nos acaban de confirmar desde la universidad del Este…un experto en lenguas muertas…son símbolos antiguos de una civilización desaparecida hace mucho tiempo, los urantianos. Sin embargo es tan antiguo que aun no han podido descifrarlos, volvemos contigo Andy-

Escuchó que el conductor del programa le agradecía y se corto la comunicación. Se quito los audífonos y se quedo por unos minutos con la mirada fija en el dibujo hecho en el trigal. En un principio pensó que había sido hecho por algún chico que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que planear una broma elaborada; pero cuando le dijeron que ni los más grandes eruditos de una universidad habían descifrado lo que significaba, un sudor helado recorrió su frente. Todo era real. , Se dejo caer sobre el asiento, cómo hubiese deseado que eso fuera una más de las producciones que su programa solía hacer.

Reconocía que no sabía nada de la civilización de los Urantieses, solo sabía que alguna vez, hacia muchísimo tiempo, existieron.

Por la tarde de ese día, se había subido un video en una canal de internet, a solo treinta minutos de estar en línea ya tenía más de 500, 000 visitas. Bra , de apenas cuatro años, miraba el video, se titulaba "La esfera del trigal Kangaroo".

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Trunks mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Viendo videos- contestó la niña jovialmente mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

-Estas muy pequeña para ver esas cosas- le dijo su hermano mayor, mientras se sentaba a su lado junto al pequeño escritorio- ¿ya hiciste tu tarea?.

-Si… camino a casa, es muy fácil y aburrida…mira lo repetiré para ti.

La pequeña le dio click al video, éste contenía un video de dos minutos, era verdoso debido a que había sido grabado en la noche, claramente se veía a una esfera de un radio de aproximadamente un metro, se movía como si se tratara de una impresora con una luz azul que emanaba hacia abajo. Luego se acercó a quien grababa el video, para ese momento las imágenes parecían temblar (seguramente por el terror que sentía el camarógrafo accidental) entonces se escuchaba en un perfecto español, con una voz que parecía provenir de una caverna _**"No interrumpas, puedes grabar, pero no te atrevas a entrar al campo, no toques la esfera de lo contrario morirás"**_ en ese instante se escucho un grito ahogado y el joven corrió en dirección opuesta, se detuvo un instante y grabó el momento exacto en que la esfera ascendía a una velocidad ilógica. Le tomó 30 segundos desaparecer desde su posición en el campo hasta el cielo para perderse en él.

-¿Crees que es falso?- pregunto la niña.

-Yo espero que sí- contestó su hermano- alguien con mucho qué hacer… Vamos a revisar tu tarea- Bra le hizo una mueca de incredulidad- oye, son ordenes de mamá, además será muy rápido, luego iras con papá para que te enseñe a volar.

-¡Si!- gritó entusiasmada mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello a su hermano- quiero volar como tú y papá-

-Eres talentosa, estoy seguro que aprenderás rápido-

Esa tarde, mientras Bra entrenaba junto a su padre y le enseñaba a volar, Bulma regresó con la copia de un video de la entrevista que le hicieron a Mary Ann Mattews en las instalaciones militares.

-No puedo creer que lo conseguiste- dijo su hijo emocionado mientras sostenía el DVD en su mano derecha mirando el espectro de colores que emanaba frente a la luz.

-No puedo creer que no lo puedas creer- Bulma se quito el carísimo saco de traje sastre de diseñador- es una de esas copias que se borran en 72 horas y no se puede grabar, tenemos 48 horas para verla, de lo contrario se volverá un DVD inútil, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Entrenando con Bra- contestó el muchacho entregándole el DVD a su madre.

-Bien, bañare a Bra, mientras tanto dile a tu padre que tengo un video que quiero que vea, necesitamos de su opinión-

-¿Ya lo viste?-

-solo una parte, dice algo de unos alienígenas quizá tu padre sepa algo al respecto-

Tras una hora, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks estaban en una de las habitaciones multimedia que Bulma usaba cuando tenía reuniones de negocios informales en casa. Vegeta estaba tras la mesa, aun con su playera sport y sus bermudas que solía usar en su entrenamiento, se hallaba cruzado de brazos, con la mirada expectante, Trunks estaba a su lado, hablándole del video de internet, Bulma entro con el DVD en las manos.

-Dejaste a nuestra pobre hija exhausta- le recriminó.

-Ya sabe volar- Bulma se detuvo en seco ante la noticia, dejó salir un sonrisa- ahora tenemos que cuidarla aun más.

-¿De qué se trata?- gruño el príncipe- quiero entrenar-

-Nunca es suficiente para ti- le guiño un ojo pícaramente mientras colocaba el DVD-

_Video de la entrevista de la milicia a Mary Ann Matthews, _

_lunes 16 de diciembre _

_Día cero, día del evento._

Un sargento y una teniente se encontraban en la interrogación, el sargento estaba sentado frente a ella, la teniente estaba de pie.

-Se te identificó- dijo la teniente- como Mary Ann Mathews ¿ese es su nombre?- la mujer se veía aun más pálida con la luz blanca halógena que les iluminaba, y más aún con la pijama azul que le habían proporcionado.

-Si señora- respondió casi mecánicamente.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?- preguntó el sargento.

-2 de marzo del año de nuestro señor 634-

-¿De dónde viene, señorita Matthwes?- preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

-De la villa Blueberry, mi familia cosecha mora azul-

-Señorita Mattwes- le llamó fríamente la teniente- ya no existe la villa BlueBerry, se dejó de producir la mora azul en la gran mayoría de la villa, decían que fue algún problema con el pH de la tierra, ahora se llama Villa Ginger y se dedican a otra tipo de producción- esperaba llanto, una mirada de incredulidad, algo de algo, lo que fuera. Pero no fue así, Mary Ann la escuchó atentamente, pero no hizo comentario alguno- es el año 784- dijo la mujer nuevamente- usted desapareció hace 150 años- pero ella permaneció estoica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se fue? según usted-

-Unas horas- contestó con frialdad.

-¿Recuerda haber sido secuestrada?- pregunto el sargento.

-Era domingo al medio día, una de las ovejas gritaba aterrada. Corrí al granero donde las guardábamos, pero antes de llegar una luz blanca que venía del cielo me cubrió por completo, no podía moverme… Por un instante me aterré, quería gritarle a mis padres y mis hermanos que algo sucedía conmigo, pero no pude hablar, no pude mover ni un musculo…fue entonces que comencé a flotar y perdí el miedo, comprendí que no había por qué tener temor, simplemente debía dejarme llevar, mientras entraba a la nave, di un último vistazo y vi mi casa a cientos de metros de mi, miles de kilómetros de mi, cuando me encontré dentro de la nave todo dejó de tener sentido, simplemente se perdió todo contacto con la humanidad y ellos aparecieron.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los Sankta, los embajadores…-

Vegeta estaba confundido, jamás había escuchado sobre tal raza, ni tampoco tenía idea de la razón por la cual secuestrar una mujer por 150 años. Miles de posibilidades rondaban su mente; pero ninguna era concreta.

_Miércoles 18 de diciembre 784._

**Día 2 posterior al evento.**

Michael Rice era un pasante médico que se encontraba en una de las islas vecinas a Isla Papaya, el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo del torneo de artes marciales. Para la desgracia de Rice, la isla donde se encontraba desde hacía 10 meses no tenía ningún atractivo. Su mar era gris, su gente era caprichosa y exigente, no había ningún entretenimiento más que una maquina de juegos de video de una década atrás.

El médico era llamado constantemente a la puerta de su clínica por cualquier tontería, una gripe de varios días a las 2 de la mañana, un dolor de cabeza que una mujer no tenia en ese momento, pero que fue a verlo más allá de la media noche temiendo que se presentara de nuevo mientras dormía, entre las gripas, las diarreas, la diabetes y las hipertensiones, el joven médico estaba harto, rogaba porque sucediera algo, porque los días corrieran con más velocidad, se pasaba las horas frente a un computador jugando un viejo juego de zombis y rabiaba cuando alguien tocaba a su puerta porque estaba seguro que sería otra tontería más; lo que le llevaron y la explicación que le dieron ese día fue algo que jamás creyó posible.

Varios hombres desesperados tocaron a la puerta gritando el nombre del médico; aquel, ante el escándalo y la hora, además de temer lo peor, abrió la puerta rápidamente, lo que vio fue a cuatro hombres con las miradas desesperadas que le preguntaban dónde podían dejar al hombre que traían en hombros.

-En la mesa de exploración- ordenó y fue cuando le contaron la historia más rara que jamás escuchó en su vida: Los cinco pescadores se encontraban en sus lanchas cuando uno de ellos vio en el agua un destello mortecino, extrañado lo buscó nuevamente hasta que aquella cosa salió disparada a tal velocidad y con tal estrépito que no fue difícil para los demás verlo. Se encontraba en el cielo y dejo bajar sobre el pescador una luz amarillenta que le paralizó, pareció dejarlo entumido, su cuerpo se colapso y unas quemaduras aparecieron en sus brazos y pecho poco después. El joven médico le revisó dentro de sus modestas instalaciones, pero era tarde, aquel hombre había muerto, al dar el dictamen de su hallazgo los hombre se miraron extrañados mientras uno en un arrebato de furia tomó al médico por la playera y le exigió le reviviera.

-Señor, está muerto, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- estuvieron a punto de golpearse, de no ser porque una mujer entró gritando con un niño en brazos diciendo que una luz amarilla había bajado del cielo y lo había quemado en la garganta.

-¡Ya no respira!- gritaba la mujer una y otra vez- ¡Esta muerto!- el médico así lo comprobó. En ese instante se dio cuenta que casi toda la población de isla Palmera se encontraba fuera de su consultorio y que fuese lo que fuese que sucediera era real. El pueblo no podía estar ingeniando una mentira tan elaborada como esa. Mientras todo eso pasaba por su mente la luz se fue y hubo un clamor casi histérico en la isla, el médico salió a la calle y se encontró una luz azul pálido que iluminaba una sección del piso que estaba a un paso de él.

El pueblo le pedía que no se introdujera en la luz, pero él, sin explicarse por qué, lo hizo. Sintió calidez, y al mismo tiempo el temor más grande que nunca hubiese experimentado, alzó los ojos y no vio más que un objeto negro esférico que parecía ondular en los cielos, la tierra misma parecía temblar como si un sismo fuese a comenzar. Se percató entonces que una luz verde ahora estaba sobre una mujer de unos 5 meses de embarazo, aquella en un principio comenzó a gritar, quiso ir en su auxilio, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le dijo que no le harían daño, solo la seguirían por estudio, que lo que sucedía debía suceder y pronto lo comprendería.

"_No les hagan daño_" pensó el joven médico mientras la luz le abandonaba, la mujer se había desmayado, cumpliendo su deber corrió a ayudarla sobre aquella arena tan blanca como la nieve, solo estaba desmayada, pero un sangrado comenzó a hacerse evidente.

-Vamos, preparen un bote, tendremos que llevarla a Isla Papaya, aquí puede perder al bebé- aquella luz verde les siguió por todo el camino.

_Sábado 21 de diciembre 784_

**Día 5 posterior al evento.**

Isla Palmera ya llevaba más de 20 muertos, 100 heridos de quemaduras inexplicables, de los cuales más de 75 de ellos habían tenido una especie de ataque epiléptico. Michael Rice ya había olvidado su odio por la isla y su población, era uno más de ellos a la espera de que no fuera una cifra de lo que fuera que los estaba atacando y aterrorizando.

Había notado que la luz verde y amarilla eran mortales, la verde podía producir abortos y matar niños, la amarilla mataba adultos, la azul parecía ser para comunicación.

Esa mañana de sábado atendió a una anciana atacada por la luz amarilla que solo había recibido quemaduras en el cuello y brazos, para su fortuna. Al salir con su paciente, Michael Rice se dio cuenta que desembarcaban cerca de 30 hombres vestidos de verde olivo, todos militares, uno de ellos, el que presumió era el jefe era un hombre alto, de unos 42 años, moreno, corte militar y facciones endurecidas producto de sus años en el ejército y las continuas operaciones que dirigía, sin embargo esta sería la primera que tendría que dirigir desconociendo casi todo lo que al enemigo se refería. Arrastraron sus botes por la fina arena y los dejaron fuera de la playa.

-Soy el capitán Eliud Bruno- dijo el hombre con voz recia -venimos de parte del gobierno mundial a hacer investigaciones sobre lo que sucede en su isla- de inmediato se escucharon aplausos, gritos de alegría, chiflidos, en minutos isla palmera ya sabía que los militares estaban ahí. Estaban felices, estaban seguros que los militares les protegerían y además despejarían toda duda sobre lo que sucedía.

El capitán se reunió con el comisario de la isla, un hombre bajo, rechoncho, la piel bronceada por el sol y de un bigote espeso; le dio un oficio enviado por el gobierno mundial del que el comisario entendió poco. El capitán Bruno simplemente le dijo que necesitaba para sus hombres un espacio para su campamento así como interrogar a todo isleño que hubiese sido atacado directa o indirectamente por las luces. Así fue hecho, y por dos días los militares hicieron preguntas, tras preguntas y después de eso volvieron a preguntar, de tal forma que para el 23 de diciembre tenían una base de datos completa que incluía interrogatorios y esquemas, pero los isleños y el propio Rice desconfiaron de ellos, comenzaron a responder con evasivas, algunos más groseros decían que no estaban ahí para responder las preguntas de lerdos isleños. Rice se enfrentó a al capitán Bruno, le decía que no tenía mucho caso que estuvieran ahí si no estaban para ayudarlos.

-¿A usted qué le importa?- contesto con rudeza mientras estaban frente al grisáceo mar- Es un pasante médico ¿no es así? se irá y olvidará a esta gente… No es problema suyo-

-Si- contestó lleno de rabia- me atacaron, también es problema mío ahora, he visto lo que le han hecho a esta gente y al menos no a mi, pero a este gente se la deben.

-Se ha convertido en el mártir de gente que odiaba ¿es lo que piensa doctor?- encendió un habano mientras se daba la media vuelta- No debo explicaciones a usted ni a nadie de aquí- agregó mientras se marchaba al campamento- dejando al médico furioso, aquel pateó la arena ante la frustración como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que sucedía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de una nave esférica y plateada que estaba a unos 3 kilómetros mar adentro, flotando sobre las aguas, se percató que quizá les observaban ¿lo sabría Bruno? ¿Se había dado cuenta también? Un miedo que le hacía temblar se apodero de él; corrió de inmediato sin mirar atrás, se encerró en su clínica y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, sin entender la razón.

_Sábado 24 de diciembre 784_

**2:00 hrs día 8 posterior al evento.**

Bruno se encontraba en su tienda de campamento, revisaba los documentos recopilados por sus subalternos, en ellos había entrevistas de las luces que mataban, que hacían daño, que dañaban niños, que hacían abortar a las mujeres. También encontró informes de avistamientos de naves en forma de esferas, de cigarro, una que incluso se quedo sobre la casa de un lanchero durante 30 minutos. Bruno no lo entendía, no importaba cuánto leyera los informes ni cuánto viera los dibujos de las naves, no entendía el propósito de qué estaban haciendo en esa isla olvidada por Dios.

Dejó todo de lado y se recostó en su catre, se disponía a dormir cuando repentinamente sintió miedo, el peor pánico que jamás sintió en su vida, ni siquiera en los campos de batalla tuvo un sentimiento tan atroz, el corazón le latía tan rápido que iba a reventar, sudaba profusamente, temblaba, el capitán Bruno alzó la mirada y un ser encapuchado estaba ahí a los pies de su cama, como si de un fantasma se tratase, el hombre quería articular palabra pero no podía.

-No he venido a hacerte daño- dijo el ser en una grave voz masculina y en un perfecto español -sé que has indagado sobre lo que sucede y todo tiene una explicación, mañana los tres embajadores Sakta se entrevistaran con usted, sus militares y el resto de la isla, no mantenga esto en secreto, invite a un medio de comunicación y que se transmita a nivel mundial…si ustedes no lo hacen nosotros lo haremos; pero queremos ese acto de buena fe, así también queremos a unos de los saiyajines para la entrevista, puede ser Vegeta o Gokú; pero no los dos juntos- comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando Bruno por fin pudo articular unas palabras.

-¿Por qué lastimaron y mataron a la gente?-

-Experimentamos, pero eso lo sabrán mañana a profundidad cuando se entrevisten con los tres embajadores- desapareció en una ráfaga de viento, dejándolo lleno de miedo, sudando profusamente, sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de agua y se desharía en litros de líquido sobre ese duro catre.


	2. Capitulo 3 El accidente en Balbek

_**Capitulo 3- El accidente en Balbek**_

_Domingo 25 de diciembre 784. _

_10 p.m. Día 9 posterior al evento_

**Aldea de Balbek**

La vida transcurría normalmente en la milenaria aldea de Balbek, donde el tiempo parecía que no transcurrir, incluso las costumbres eran exactamente las mismas que mil años atrás. La habitaba gente que desde hacía tres mil quinientos años, según los registros, se habían establecido alrededor del llamado "Trono de Dios".

Los historiadores, geógrafos y científicos estudiaban y parecían dar por cierto, que en esa zona existió alguna civilización antigua que construyó la ciudad de la cual sobrevivía únicamente una estructura llamada el "patio". El patio consistía en una plataforma construida con enormes piedras talladas, grandes bloques megalíticos, cortados con una tal precisión que formaban bases de más de quinientos mil metros cuadrados de superficie. En ella se encontraban tres gigantescos bloques llamados "La Trinidad" cada uno medía cuarenta metros de largo con una altura de ocho metros y con un ancho de seis metros; el peso de cada monolito se estimaba entre mil y dos mil toneladas, eran de granito rojo y se decía que todo el material fue extraído de una cantera a kilómetros de allí.

Junto a ella sobrevivía en ruinas los restos del imperio que conquistó Balbek sin que sus moradores opusieran mucha resistencia.

El misterio real, según los curiosos y algunos científicos que habían dejado de lado su objetividad, era cómo esos increíbles monolitos de 2 mil toneladas habían sido perfectamente cortados, alineados y sobrevivo intactos miles de años, un trabajo de ingeniería y arquitectura que nadie, jamás, había logrado imitar.

Pero la pelea entre científicos convencionales y los que no lo eran, no era importante para los cultivadores de viña y ovejeros que vivían en los alrededores del Trono de Dios. Ellos se dedicaban a sus oficios y a cuidar a su pueblo, por supuesto seguían sus costumbres, pero quizá la más prolífica para la comunidad era la concerniente al hijo varón. Éste era considerado una bendición y una hija era parte de un trato para aliarse a una familia poderosa. Esa era una de las costumbres que Azis Abbas de 13 años estaba a punto de experimentar. Ante los ojos de la aldea, el adolescente estaba a un año de convertirse en hombre y podría sostener a una familia. Azim Abbas, su padre, estaba orgulloso de su primogénito, Azis quien era el hijo deseado por todo padre de Balbek, era respetado, cumplía con las enseñanzas de su religión, así como lo que la aldea esperaba de un jovencito de su edad.

Por la mañana su padre pactaría su boda con una joven local de 12 años la cual sería intercambiada por treinta ovejas y dos camellos. Así la familia Abbas se aliaría a los Asad y la unión podría formar la familia más poderosa y rica que la aldea hubiese visto jamás. Tal cosa no pasaría sin las 30 ovejas no eran entregadas a su futuro suegro y la mitad de ellas habían salido del corral y dispersado en las inmediaciones del Trono de Dios.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Azis salió en su búsqueda, sabía que de no tener las ovejas completas, su padre enfurecería porque el pacto de boda no se llevaría a cabo.

Tenía su túnica gris protegiéndole del fuerte viento nocturno, fue blanca en alguna ocasión, pero estaba maltrecha desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se calzó sus sandalias y fue corriendo en búsqueda de las ovejas, le pidió a su hermano menor Labib que no dijera nada a su padre, temeroso de la furia que él pudiera tener al enterarse.

Corrió dos kilómetros por el desierto, sin importarle las ampollas en los pies causadas por las sandalias, encontró las ovejas y las reunió, se dio cuenta que estaba justo en el Trono de Dios. Azis se recargó sobre una de las grandes lozas, se arregló las sandalias mientras hablaba con las ovejas como solía hacerlo

-Si no fuera porque son para mi suegro- dijo mientras revisaba una de las ampollas en el pie lleno de arena- ofreciera a todas en sacrificio a Dios por su insolencia.

A esa hora, del otro lado del mundo, se transmitía en vivo la entrevista con tres seres que decían traer una revelación.

Lo que no sabía, era que su iracundo padre estaba en camino, siguiéndole el rastro, furioso golpeo a su hermano menor por mentirle, Azis era su primogénito, el predilecto y estaba a punto de ser parte de una jugosa transacción, una bendición de Dios que no podía perder.

Azim Abbas llegó a tiempo para ser testigo de lo más extraordinario que jamás vio. Aquella noche desde lo lejos, el padre vio a su hijo ser atrapado en medio de una luz azul, Azis estaba aterrado, pero no podía moverse, todo el patio, el Trono de Dios brillaba y parecía latir, en poco tiempo el adolescente estaba flotando, mientras que su aterrado padre corría con desesperación, gritando su nombre sin cesar. Azis flotando a dos metros convulsiono y perdió el conocimiento. El chico flotaba mientras Azim gritaba a Dios que le devolviera a su hijo, poco le importaba el descuido, las ovejas e incluso la boda, solo quería a su hijo con bien. Tras unos minutos que fueron eternos, la luz se deshizo en millones de destellos y Azis cayó en brazos de su padre quien llorando trataba de despertarlo sin éxito. En ese instante se dio cuenta que la tierra temblaba y un halo azul les cubría

-La Quinta raza ha perdido su capacidad para la evolución, para el beneficio de todos los creados en su totalidad, los hijos de la quinta y la cuarta raza deben de perecer- fue lo último que el adolescente escucho antes de desfallecer

En la corporación, Bulma no podía creer lo que había escuchado, los jóvenes estaban callados, mientras la pequeña tenía la mirada fija en la televisión. Vegeta respiraba raudo, algo le llamaba y no sabía cómo explicarlo, era una especie de electricidad, un trueno rugiendo en su interior. A su mente llegó la información necesaria para ir hacia aquella cueva.

-Papá…- le llamó la pequeña, pero el saiyajin, sin explicar cómo ni porque caminó rápidamente hacia el ventanal y salió de ahí volando a toda velocidad.

.

.

-Llegara pronto- dijo uno de los seres extendiendo uno de sus largos dedos hacia el reportero. Hodgkin de inmediato tomó la cámara para verificar si aun tenía pila- Esto no puedes grabarlo

-Este encuentro es nuestro- añadió el ser a la izquierda

-Con el príncipe de la cuarta raza- terminó el de la derecha.

En ese momento, sin esperarlo, Hodgkin vio su cámara destruirse en cientos de pedazos

-Vete de aquí- dijeron los tres al unisonó y una vez más la luz azul se hizo presente, sumiendo al reportero, que ahora se sentía como uno verdadero, en la inconsciencia. Apareciendo solo, en la arena, ante la mirada de un millar de curiosos preguntándole que era lo que había pasado en realidad; el hombre mientras que se levantaba era aclamado como un héroe y aquello, fue aun más valioso que los falsos premios que su propia televisora le había otorgado.

Vegeta aterrizó en isla Palmera y se dirigió al norte, en la parte deshabitada de la isla, caminó según le dictaban esa serie de imágenes que aparecieron repentinamente en su cabeza, repentinamente el saiyajin estaba ansioso, como mucho tiempo antes no lo había estado. Recordaba aquella sensación siendo mucho más joven cuando estaba al borde de una batalla que sería encarnizada, un baño de sangre asegurado. En él surgió la ferocidad, el impetú y la excitación por la batalla que hacía tiempo perdió.

No tardo mucho en llegar según las instrucciones en su mente. Estaba de pie al borde de una laguna circular, los isleños la conocían como el pozo del tesoro, nunca se acercaban a ella porque, según decía la leyenda, estaba hechizada.

Vegeta formó una esfera de energía lo más rápido que pudo y la arrojó en ella sacando toda el agua y dejando un foso de un tiro de cerca de 20 metros de profundidad. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro, eso había sido exageradamente fácil, entró en el foso y rompió con un puñetazo la barrera de piedra laja que le impedía continuar con el recorrido, se encontró con otro tiro de 10 metros; en total rompió 5 piedras de las mismas características que estaban exactamente posicionadas cada 10 metros, no tardo en percatarse que en realidad esa construcción estaba premeditada, solo Kami sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo y, además, los isleños no tenían ni la más mínima idea de ello.

"Humanos" pensó Vegeta "Viven en medio de algo tan elaborado y ni siquiera se han percatado".

Finalmente llegó a la cueva, a sus pies yacía el cadáver de Eliud Bruno; pero no le dio importancia, cuantos cadáveres no vio durante su vida ¿y cuántos de ellos no era el causante de su muerte? Todo tenía una tonalidad azul, el saiyajin vislumbró las tres figuras encapuchadas.

-Acércate hijo de la cuarta raza- dijo la voz femenina.

El saiyajin en su naturaleza rebelde hizo caso omiso de la petición

-No lo hagas si no lo quieres- secundó la voz del ser de la derecha

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó el príncipe tajantemente

-Darte la revelación- dijo la voz femenina levantándose del trono- eres hijo de la cuarta raza, la raza saiyajin, tu raza es parte de uno de los ensayos principales que se llevó a cabo hace millones de años

-Un ensayo que no resultó-completó la voz de la derecha- un ensayo que mostró rebeldía y recelo a su creador.

-En teoría la raza saiyajin estaba bien, pero en la práctica su Creador se dio cuenta del error y se decidió su exterminio desde hace mucho- sentenció el de la izquierda

-¿Qué quieren decir?

-Para el beneficio de todos los creados en su totalidad, los hijos de la quinta y la cuarta raza deben de perecer- dijeron al unisonó en una armonía que jamás se había escuchado sobre la tierra

-Por eso debes de abrir tu mente- agregó la voz femenina

-¿Abrir mi mente?- rio el saiyajin divertido- ¿De qué sirve abrir mi mente si ustedes me quieren exterminar?

-No has escuchado nada de lo que te hemos dicho- espetó el de la izquierda

-Sí, que quieren exterminarme…según lo que dijeron en la televisión soy el cuatro ¿no es verdad?

-En efecto- contestó la voz femenina

-Pues bien…el cinco ¿es el ser humano?

-En efecto- contestó el de la derecha

-Entonces-concluyó el saiyajin- quieren eliminar a los habitantes de la tierra y a mí… ¿y ustedes piensan que lo permitiré así como si nada?

-Por tu naturaleza, no; esperamos de ti discernición, guerra y discordia, no esperamos menos- le increpó el de la izquierda- eres un hijo de la cuarta raza, su príncipe y máximo representante…tú…

-ya basta- dijo el saiyajin en tono burlón recordando su juventud- ¿Quiénes son ustedes para decidir sobre nuestras vidas? En lo que a mí respecta no quiero morir, ustedes y el creador de la cuarta raza, la quinta raza o como sea pueden irse al demonio. Puedo acabar con ustedes en el momento que se me antoje, cuando se me antoje...son solo tres extraterrestres…su poder no es nada comparado al mío

-¿Hace cuanto aprendiste que el ki que siente al momento no significa el ki real de un ser vivo?- le respondió la voz femenina-que el ímpetu de juventud que nuestra presencia hace crecer en ti no te nuble el pensamiento y la inteligencia- el saiyajin gruño

-Idiotas- se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió una mirada desafiante- cobardes, ni siquiera dicen sus nombres

La voz femenina se levanto, en menos de un segundo estaba justo frente a él, era alta, dejo ver la piel azulada, los ojos negros y la sensación de mirar al vacio y al universo entero al mismo tiempo con solo verlos, despedía luz azul, casi como el neón. Como lo había percibido en un principio, no tenían labios ni nariz, solo hendiduras que parecía semejar la boca y las fosas nasales

-Escucha bien, hijo de la cuarta raza, esta es la revelación que se dicto en Edencia desde antes que tú nacieras, la cuarta raza fue un fracaso, la quinta raza lo fue también; y posteriormente se contaminaron entre ellos, la hibridación no está permitida en el orden natural, porque todo lo antinatural conduce al caos. Tus hijos y los hijos del otro de tu especie son abominables nuestros ojos- Vegeta no hacía más que enfurecer ante cada palabra- Ustedes morirán; pero ellos morirán primero…mi nombre es Lumo, el de la izquierda es Unuo y el de la derecha Amanto

-¿Es un ultimátum?- preguntó el saiyajin preparándose para la batalla.

Lumo extendió el largo dedo índice

-Es una sentencia irrevocable- y de aquel dedo se desprendió una luz que golpeo en la frente al príncipe sumiéndolo en la inconsciencia.

.

.

Lunes_ 26 de diciembre 784. _

**Día 10 posterior al evento**

**8:00 hrs Villa Ginger**

El velorio de la pequeña niña, descendiente de uno de los hermanos de Mary Ann Mathews se llevaba a cabo en la granja, en medio del llanto y el dolor, aquella familia le dio poca relevancia a los tres extraterrestres que hablaban de una revelación que en breve le será dada a la humanidad, al contrario del resto del mundo que no dejaban de hablar de la noticia. Fanáticos y creyentes de aliens y de contacto extraterrestre no dejaban de hablar de ello en redes sociales, periódicos e incluso revistas que se dedicaron exclusivamente a ese tema "El especial de la revelación" fue llamado. La madre de la niña no quería saber nada de eso, ni tampoco el padre, bisnieto del hermano de Mary Ann; no podían evitar mirarla con recelo, inclusive la desolada madre dijo que no quería ver más a "la mujer maldita" en su casa, según ella, con su llegada había arrastrado a la desgracia a la familia y quería que se fuera de su hogar. Mientras tanto una oleada de 25 personas aguardaba a las afueras de la granja, todos ellos seguidores en cierta forma de Mary Ann, la mujer que había bajado de los cielos y la primera que se había contactado con los Sankta.

Temprano por la mañana, el padre de la fallecida niña, furioso por lo sucedido y porque esa gente estaba invadiendo su espació y no respetaba su dolor saco su rifle y dio un disparo al aire, sin conseguir más que alejarlos por escasos quince minutos.

A las ocho de la mañana, se llevaban a cabo los rezos a la niña; pero el murmullo de los hombres y mujeres reunidos tras el cerco se acrecentaba. El hombre llorando por la rabia no pudo soportarlo más. Sin decir una palabra fue al desván donde se encontraba Mary Ann mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo azul, en la mano llevaba sus anotaciones que guardaba con recelo

-Tú vienes conmigo- ordenó el hombre, Mary Ann no hizo caso enfureciéndolo aun más- tomó su navaja y amagó a la mujer- dije que vienes conmigo

-Está bien- contesto Mary Ann con frialdad- hare lo que digas no necesitas usar la navaja

-Baja entonces conmigo- bajaron lentamente, ella siguiéndole, él, a pesar de la ira, le temía, nunca le hubiera abierto las puertas de su casa de no ser porque apelaron a que debía sentir misericordia de aquella familiar perdida desde hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera era recordada a excepción de que se buscara en lo más recóndito de la historia familiar.

Abrió las puertas de la casa ante la atónita mirada de aquellos que estaban detrás del cerco y gritó

-Es a ella a quien quieren- los dolientes detuvieron las plegarias y de inmediato se agolparon a las ventanas de la casa- llévensela, es toda suya, no es bienvenida a esta casa ni tampoco ustedes, fuera de aquí antes de que termine lo que empecé esta mañana- y cerró las puertas de la casa.

Mary Ann estaba de pie con sus anotaciones como única pertenencia, y para ella no había nada más importante o valioso en ese momento.

Inesperadamente un hombre corpulento, de barba espesa y rubia salió de entre la pequeña multitud, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

-Señores- anunció- Mary Ann y todos ustedes pueden venir a mi casa, tengo un terreno amplio donde nos podremos establecer, ahí escucharemos la revelación y le guardaremos el respeto que merece según no los dicte su profeta Mary Ann, un clamor general se escuchó entonces, entre aplausos e incluso llanto Mary Ann Mathews salió victoriosa de la granja de la Villa Ginger.

En ese mismo momento, en otro punto del planeta, el inesperado accidente de los Sankta; el joven Azis, recobraba la consciencia, su padre agradeció a los médicos el cuidado que habían proporcionado a lo más valioso que tenía en ese momento. Azim Abbas sacrificaría a su mejor carnero como ofrenda. Pidió una semana de extensión para volver a retomar las negociaciones de la boda. El suegro, quien no estaba dispuesto a perder 30 ovejas ni mucho menos dos valiosos camellos por su hija menor, la menos valiosa, concedió el tiempo necesario para que el muchacho se recuperara por completo.

Azis estaba fuera de sí, aunque para su padre él se encontraba en forma, su madre lo notaba distinto, su mirada se volvió más fría, tal parecía que le habían quitado la vivacidad en los ojos. Tampoco sonreía como antes; a pesar de todo Azis era particularmente afectuoso con su madre, pero esta vez no era así; más ella no interrogó más al respecto. En Balbek ninguna mujer podía interrogar a un hombre; ni siquiera una madre a su hijo, a menos que este fuera un niño; solo el padre tenía derecho a ello, pero en este caso el padre quería quedarse con la impresión de bienestar que vio en el muchacho.

Aun así no permitió que el adolescente regresara a la aldea caminando, insistió que los dos kilómetros que quedaban fuera montado en el burro. Mientras él, su madre y hermano menor caminaban, montado en el humilde burro, Aziz recordaba esas palabras frias "para el beneficio de todos los creados en su totalidad, los hijos de la quinta y la cuarta raza deben de perecer" y algo dentro de sí le decía que se referían a la humanidad, todo un sinfín de dudas se formaron en su mente, pero la principal no podía dejarlo en paz ¿Por qué Dios permitiría tal cosa?

Balbek y el Trono de Dios se veían en el horizonte; pero para Azis nunca lucieron tan grises y desoladas.


	3. El lobo

**Capitulo 5- El lobo**

El día que fue sacado de la aldea de Balbek, Azis fue incapaz de alejarse. El joven estaba muy mal herido, no solo por la golpiza de su padre, también por el dolor que significaba el que su propia gente lo expulsara de su aldea. El último rostro que vio, mientras huía de la lluvia de piedras, fue el rostro angustiado de su madre y después se perdió en el medio del desierto, cayó sobre la suave y granulosa arena, perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó en el medio de la noche, no sabía si habían pasado horas o días, pero le daba igual.

La noche era fría, pero no fue eso lo que le despertó, fue una especie de llamado, una necesidad imperiosa de regresar al trono de Dios y lo hizo. No tenía idea de la hora, temblaba, toda la cara estaba hinchada, la sangre estaba seca. Se sentía seguro, aun cuando sabía que estaba a unos kilómetros de la aldea y que si lo volvían a ver estaría muerto.

Subió al trono de Dios y se durmió apoyado en la piedra de en medio, la más grande de todas, eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando escucho un gruñido, abrió los ojos…un lobo casi tan alto como un camello estaba frente a él, era gris por completo y sus ojos centellaban como el fuego.

Jamás en las tierras de Balbek se había visto a tal animal; lo reconoció solo porque años atrás, un maestro enviado por la federación de naciones, les enseño biología con el poco material que tenía. Azis no se destaco mucho en ello, pero desde que vio la imagen del lobo le fue difícil de olvidarse de tan magnífico animal. Preguntó a su maestro donde podía encontrarlos pues deseaba verlos de cerca, pero su maestro le dijo que era imposible porque vivían en el noroeste, pero debido a su interés le traería un libro con fotos de lobos después de su viaje y lo espero por días, los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses, supo entonces que su maestro nunca volvería; pero guardaba esa estampa del lobo y la veía de cuando en cuando, por eso sabía muy bien qué tipo de animal estaba frente a él.

Tenía el conocimiento de que era peligroso, pero este lobo le inspiraba confianza

-No debes de estar aquí…tú vives muy lejos de aquí- el lobo se sentó sobre sus patas traseras justo frente a él- No sé si estás aquí para comerme, si es así hazlo de una vez, no pondré resistencia, estoy muy cansado y te confieso que prefiero morir, después de todo lo que me ha pasado…yo no pedí nada de esto, ojala nunca me hubiera acercado a este lugar, no debí seguir a las ovejas- El lobo se acerco al desconsolado muchacho y lamió la sangre de su cara para sentarse de nuevo frente a él, Azis supo que de quererlo comer el animal lo hubiese hecho sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta de su presencia- comencé a ver cosas…que me revelaban cómo funciona la tierra desde sus inicios…y de las cosas que pasan ahora y se los quise advertir en mi aldea; pero no me escucharon…me golpearon, me aventaron piedras y mi padre…él me expulso de la aldea, me repudio como su hijo- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ya no tengo padre, madre ni hermano…no tengo a nadie…debí callarme-el lobo emitió un aullido y salió disparado hacia el sur, el joven sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dormir y así lo hizo, al despertar el lobo estaba junto a él, hacia frio

-espero no te moleste, si me acomodo en ti…hace frio- el lobo emitió un leve gruñido y permitió que el muchacho descansara en su abdomen, aunque solo su cabeza estaba en contacto con la piel del animal, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, se sentía protegido.

Despertó unas horas más tarde, era de día y el lobo estaba de pie frente a él, en un instante vio el sol aparecer por el horizonte y ascender en cuestión de segundos, o por lo menos fue lo que a él le pareció.

-¿Qué sucede?- los ojos del lobo iban de un lado a otro como si leyera algo en su rostro, Azis reconoció lo que sucedía; era lo mismo que sucedía con él, repentinamente se encontró en el medio de esos ojos que despedían un mar dorado, la escritura que leía desde su primera visita en Balbek emergió, supo lo que tenía que hacer, como y donde.

En un momento estaba en Balbek, en el medio del trono de Dios y al segundo estaba en el medio de un campo tan verde como nunca lo vio, un cielo azul, el sol que le daba en la cara, se levantó…tenía que buscar a un saiyajin llamado Gokú.

Se dirigía al norte donde estaban unas montañas, algo que jamás vio; sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la arena y las dunas, todo era nuevo a sus ojos, pero de alguna manera sentía que tenía la dirección de qué hacer cuando y como. Lo primero era encontrar a Gokú.

Se detuvo a beber agua en un rio y se sentó junto a él, Balbek, su familia y la mala experiencia eran cosa del pasado, ahora tenía una misión y ello era más importante que nada. Descansaba sus pies cuando un joven de color apareció

-Hola amigo…¿estás bien?- el joven le miraba con curiosidad mientras Azis se levantaba, parecía que lo reconocía como si lo hubiese visto antes.

-Tú eres Oob- quedo sorprendido al escuchar tal afirmación, la piel se le enchino, tuvo escalofríos

-¿Quién eres?

-Azis- y cruzó el rio, primero a pie y conforme pasaba tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no hundirse mientras Uub trataba de ayudarlo y por fin lo sacó de ahí

-Amigo, casi te ahogas…Azis, bueno si soy Uub…

-Ya lo sabía- le dijo con seriedad

-Pero nunca te he visto- le dijo sorprendido- nos acabamos de conocer

-También se eso, tú conoces a Gokú, es tu maestro

-Sí, lo es…pero… ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?

-Ya deja de preguntarme eso, lo explicare mejor en casa del saiyajin, sabrás todo lo que tienes que saber como todos

-¿Y sabes de la esposa de Gokú?- le preguntó el joven- ella es muy severa, querrá saber de ti en cuanto des un paso en su casa

-No hay nada malo que decir de mí- dijo Azis- solo la verdad, al parecer no a muchos les gusta, pero tiene que ser dicha sobre todo por alguien como yo…

No tardaron mucho en llegar, la casa era amplia, amueblada, distinta a todo lo que había visto antes; pero Azis no estaba ahí para admirar la casa

-Señor Gokú- grito el joven a todo pulmón- señor Gokú…tenemos visita

-¿visita?- la mujer dejo todo lo que hacía y fue corriendo mucho antes de que llegara su esposo, aquel se encontraba en el jardín ayudando a su mujer a bajar la ropa, era mejor un minuto de esa aburrida tarea a escuchar el soliloquio de sus irresponsabilidades y sus ausencias, le faltaban dos camisas por bajar, así que la visita podía esperar al menos un minuto

-¡Por Kami Sama!- Escucho la voz de su esposa, dejo la ropa de lado y supo que tenía que estar ahí de inmediato. Al entrar a la sala observó a un joven moreno, flaco y lleno de heridas

-Eres Gokú- afirmó el muchacho con seguridad- eres el primer saiyajin que llego a la tierra

-¿Cómo sabes eso de mi esposo?- algo tenía el joven y no le agradaba a Chichi, quizá era la mirada devastada, tal vez su semblante como el de un adulto o quizá la túnica blanca batida en su propia sangre y el barro de Balbek,

-Hola- dijo el saiyajin con una amplia sonrisa- soy Gokú ¿pero quién eres tú?

-Azis Abbas

-Mucho gusto; pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué vienes hasta aquí?

-Por usted

-…Basta- interrumpió Chichi- no dejare que alguien en ese aspecto entre en la casa- Gokú y Uub la miraron con incredulidad- tiene que bañarse, curarse las heridas y ponerse ropa limpia ¿Por qué me ven así?

-Por…por nada…señora-

-Sí, Chichi-y dio una gran risotada- imaginas cosas Uub…bien Azis, te prestaremos algo de ropa, Goten no está… así que no creo que se moleste- se lavó la cara, se cambio de ropa mientras tanto escuchaba la voz de dos jóvenes y una niña pequeña, Azis bajo con decisión, tenía que hablarles de la revelación, Gokú debía saberla.

Cuando bajo de las escaleras se encontró con la familia Son a la mesa

-Azis, ven…

-¿Quién es él abuelo?

-Un amigo…vamos ven a comer, nos dirás de dónde vienes, pero primero tienes que tener algo en el estomago, parece que no has comido en días

-…así es- afirmó el muchacho- no he comido desde hace un tiempo- comió con avidez, sin dar importancia a las miradas atónitas, excepto la de Gokú quien se ocupaba de sus propia comida

-Soy Gohan, mi esposa Videl y nuestra hija…Pan…chico no te ves bien… ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas?- la mirada se le torno taciturna y hubo un corto silencio incomodo hasta que recuperó el aliento.

-¿Eres Saiyajin?- preguntó el muchacho después de limpiarse los labios

-Sí, como mi padre y mi hermano

- estoy aquí por el señor Gokú, algo malo se acerca…un mal terrible, malinterpretado por uno de nosotros

-¿uno de nosotros?- pregunto Videl

-Un ser humano…su cerebro fue lavado y ella cree ciegamente y con ella se llevara a muchos, como un ángel de la muerte…me llamó Azis Abbas y tuve una revelación en Balbek, implica al primer saiyajin que llegó a este planeta…

-¿A mí?- preguntó Gokú con la boca repleta de comida

-Antes que nada- interrumpió Videl- hay que curarle esas heridas, se pueden infectar

.

.

.

Mary Ann estaba a solas en su pequeña y sencilla habitación, dio un vistazo por la ventana, mas de mil seres estaban sentados esperando sus enseñanzas acerca sobre los hermanos mayores como ahora les llamaban a los Sankta; pero a la mujer no le importaba cuantos estuvieran allá afuera esperándola ni lo que opinaran de ella. Escribía sus notas como siempre solía hacerlo porque al fin y al cabo parecía que era lo único que importaba. Fue entonces que, mientras escribía, Unuo apareció ante ella. La mujer quedo paralizada con tan solo mirarlo, por primera vez dejo sus notas y se concentró en aquel ser encapuchado

-Unuo- le dijo mientras dejaba sus notas de lado

-Hija de la quinta raza, te hemos vigilado…no esperamos esto de ti

-No sé qué sucedió realmente, ni porque esta gente me sigue, pero sé que me siguen por que quieren saber más de ustedes…es lo mejor que pudo pasar, la tierra entera sabiendo de ustedes, el final será aceptable y mejor, mira- y les señalo a las mas de mil almas afuera del granero- están aquí por ustedes…los adoran, como si fueran dioses

-No somos dioses- respondió el Sankta con tono severo, miró con atención a los creyentes, sus ojos negros y vacios, por un segundo, parecieron brillar –te dejare seguir con esto, Lumo en realidad no se opone, yo sí; pero es una buena manera de hacerlos entender que el destino de todo hijo de la quinta raza es desaparecer…

-Así será hecho, señor Unuo

.

.

.

-Amanto, ve por ese accidente de Balbek, elimínalo, después investigaremos que sucedió, esta interfiriendo con el hijo de la cuarta raza, Gokú

.

.

.

Grabación de Son Gohan, lunes 26 de diciembre, día 10 posterior al evento

"No sé como sucedió, pero cuando me di cuenta mis ovejas estaban fuera del corral, tuve que ir por ellas, serían el regalo de bodas de mi suegro. Las alcance en unas ruinas que en mi aldea se le conoce como el "Trono de Dios" entonces quede paralizado y comencé a flotar, la historia de la humanidad pasó ante mis ojos, nos vi como monos que apenas caminaban en dos pies hasta nuestros días, vi y escuche cada una de las lenguas que han existido, fui testigo de los hechos principales de la humanidad incluyendo la llegada de Gokú a este planeta; pero no pude ver su origen, pues me fue dicho que no me correspondía ser testigo de ello; vi a una mujer vestida de blanco con las manos manchadas de sangre, cientos y cientos de cuerpos regados en un campo verde bajo un cielo gris, ella los guiara a la muerte como le sucedió a mis ovejas que después de mi suceso, se suicidaron…"

"Quienes están en La Tierra en este momento son los sankta, también conocidos por culturas primitivas como urantianos. Ellos habían llegado hace miles de años para sembrar a los primeros humanos, que es la quinta raza. Han venido periódicamente para supervisarnos y en todas esas ocasiones, dejan huellas, una de ellas es su hogar, actualmente conocido como El Patio donde plasmaron su historia en rocas gigantes llamadas La Trinidad. Yo pude leer su relato y sé de las cinco razas: Kreintos, sankta, namekuseijin, saiyajin y humanos. Algo ajeno a la Trinidad me pide que busque a los saiyajin, por eso estoy aquí"

"Quiero saber ¿De dónde vienen los saiyajin?... ¿Cuál es el origen de su planeta?

El muchacho miro detenidamente a Gokú, ávido de respuestas, de saber algo de algo, cualquier pista que le dijera la relación del origen de los humanos y los saiyajin

-Lo siento- dijo el saiyajin con seriedad- pero no se mucho del origen de los saiyajin

-Pero existe alguien ¿Quién mejor?- interrumpió Gohan entusiasmado- que el príncipe de los saiyajin, Vegeta…él debe saber del origen de la raza, podrá darte las respuestas que buscas, el chico sonrió impresionado gratamente

-Sí, recuerdo a Vegeta…él príncipe del planeta…

-Tus heridas han mejorado mucho- hizo Videl la observación, el joven le sonrió agradecido

-Gracias a ustedes por sus atenciones, estos días me han ayudado mucho- repentinamente la casa se lleno de una luz verde esmeralda, al principio era cálida, agradable y posteriormente se hizo gélida, un presentimiento de muerte se presentó, Gohan movido por una fuerza que no pudo explicar en mucho tiempo, arrastró al extranjero y lo sacó de ahí, rápidamente tomó en sus manos su estuche de capsulas y saco de ella una aeronave

-Iras a la corporación- dijo mientras programaba con celeridad las coordenadas- no toques nada, la nave aterrizara ahí

La nave despego en un destello y un zumbido avasalladores, Gohan corrió a la sala de la casa al escuchar el grito moribundo de Videl.

Su madre estaba arrodillara, llena de lagrimas mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cadáver frio de su esposa, los ojos bien abiertos, la boca entrecerrada, su hija a un lado pidiendo a gritos que su madre despertara

-Videl… ¡No!...Videl-corrió hasta ella y la arrebató de los brazos de su madre para quedarse con ella, la levantó mientras sentía que él se desharía en un charco de lágrimas.

Mientras lloraba su pena, un ser encapuchado más alto que cualquier otro ser que hubiese conocido, extendió su dedo hacía la extinta mujer, su respiración regresó, sus ojos se fijaron en Gohan

-¿Qué paso?

-Es un milagro…un milagro- Chichi se arrodilló ante la figura mientras aquel retrocedía- gracias, gracias

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Gohan en un halo de voz, mientras su madre decía una y otra vez "gracias Kami Sama, gracias Kami Sama"

-No soy Kami…Soy Amanto, uno de los Sankta, ella no debía morir aun, no pagara por los hechos de Balbek, no son su culpa

.

.

.

-Unuo- dijo Mary Ann a sus seguidores- es el primer Sankta que ha venido a nosotros, a través de mí agradecen que estemos aquí reunidos honrándolos- el vitoreo y el llanto no se hicieron esperar, se escuchaban murmullos dando gracias a los cielos, abrazos, alabanzas. Mientras tanto el hombre rubio de barba espesa, dueño de las tierras donde la primera iglesia de adoración Sankta se estableció, comenzó a curiosear en la única pertenencia valiosa de la mujer, sus notas. Aprovechó el hecho de que por primera vez estuviese fuera dando un discurso, estaba emocionado, pero lo estaba aun más por ver lo que esas notas contenían, comenzó a leer en una perfecta caligrafía

"En Urantia se decidió desde hace muchos siglos que la quinta raza debe desaparecer, para el bien de la humanidad y con el fin de alcanzar un evolución universal concreta, el hombre debe desvanecerse del libro de la vida"

No daba crédito al contenido de su lectura, un sudor frio cruzó su frente, la boca adquirió un sabor amargo. El hombre recorrió otras páginas y poso sus ojos en el párrafo

"He aquí el instrumento que guiara a la humanidad a su destino final: la destrucción"

-¿Qué haces?

-Mary Ann- dijo el hombre sorprendido- creí en ti, te di mi fe, mi hogar, mi fortuna por esta religión… y quieren…matarnos…Me encargare de que todos se enteren de tus propósitos, de lo que tú y esos monstruos quieren- la pálida mujer se acercó al escritorio y tomó su bolígrafo de punta de oro, regalo de uno de sus seguidores

-No lo creo- y en un rápido movimiento la mujer enterró con saña el bolígrafo en la yugular del hombre, se desangró en minutos, lo admiró como si se tratase de cualquier cosa

-¡Auxilio!... ¡Alguien ayudemos!- gritó, de inmediato varias personas entraron y miraron horrorizados el cadáver del hombre- un no creyente hizo esto, lo ha matado- un clamor general se dejo escuchar en aquellas hectáreas, de inmediato se armaron escuadrones de búsqueda para atrapar al asesino, alguien quien, según Mary Ann, quería acabar con su religión. Aquella guardo sus notas, durante su vida no dejó que nadie las leyera.

La religión Sankta se fundó en el momento que el hombre expiró y la guerra contra los no creyentes comenzaba a gestarse y todo aquello era documentando por el periodista Federico Hogdkin quien en un anuncio en televisión en vivo les dijo "El mundo debe preparse, porque los Sankta están cerca"

.

.

.

Azis escuchaba la repetición de Federico Hogdkin, de pie, con la mirada fiera, Vegeta estaba justo detrás, los dos solos, los únicos en el mundo que conocían en parte la revelación uno por accidente, el otro porque así debía serlo

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó el príncipe sayajin desafiante

-La guerra- contestó el muchacho mientras miraba a los hombres y mujeres alrededor de Mary Ann Mattews- la guerra en el nombre de los Sankta, por la dirección de una mujer que tendrá las manos manchadas de sangre.


	4. El infierno de Dante

Capitulo 7- El infierno de Dante

En el estrado un joven daba un discurso épico, su tono de voz era fuerte, hacia ademanes con decisión, sus palabras dejaban sin aliento a aquella audiencia; era increíble ver a un adolescente, enclenque quien apenas semejaba a un adulto con aquella barba rala tener en la palma de la mano a eruditos, científicos, maestros de todas las clases. Azis Abbas hablaba como todo un orador y tenía a más de cien atrapados, sedientos de su información, ávidos de lo que el chico tuviera que decir, no importaba su ropa humilde, su tez morena y la primera impresión, tan solo querían seguir escuchando sin interrupción

-Soy Azis Abbas- grito con fuerza y añadió bajando la intensidad de su voz- nací en el pueblo de Balbek donde la revelación me fue dada, ahí en el medio del desierto, en el trono de Dios, fue donde por primera vez supe que la tierra entera ha sido parte de un plan…pero en ese plan- y dio un puñetazo en el estrado mientras alzaba la voz- en ningún momento se considero que nosotros, la humanidad, fuera eliminada del libro de la vida. Esos seres por decisión suya quieren acabar con nuestras vidas… ¡Nuestras vidas!- un "¡No!" general se esparció por toda la sala, reclamaciones y maldiciones contra los Sankta no se hicieron esperar, mientras el joven tomaba un trago de agua y observaba aquella multitud reunida ahí. Sin duda, en otros tiempos se hubiese amedrentado ante toda esa audiencia, pero ahora era completamente distinto, sabía que estaban reunidos por él, por sus palabras, por el conocimiento que emanaban de ellas- El mundo no está aquí para someterse a los deseos de seres ajenos a nuestra naturaleza…por Kami Sama, Ala…Dios….como ustedes quieran llamarlo, ese es en primera y última instancia es a quien le debemos vida, muerte y el origen de nuestro planeta

-¿Es una broma?- levantó la voz una mujer de unos cincuenta años- nos dices que debemos defendernos de los sankta, que ellos nos mientes, que no tienen derechos sobre nosotros y nos hablas de "Dios"

-Yo no hable de Dios, específicamente, hable de un ser mas allá de todo entendimiento y razón, pueden llamarlo como quieran, fuerza del universo, Dios, destino, el nombre que ustedes quieran darle; pero les aseguro que ese ser esta detrás de todo lo que sucedió y sucederá en este planeta, es el alfa y el omega, el principio y el fin, eso debemos tenerlo muy claro; pero no es por eso que estamos aquí, estamos aquí para abrir nuestras mentes- apaciguo su voz tras dar un suspiro- somos una hermandad ahora, estamos en esto. Sus mentes se han iluminado, si ustedes lo quieren así seremos una fuerza. Dispersos no somos nada; pero juntos- y levanto la voz como si de un trueno se tratase- somos fuertes, irrebatibles, poderosos…unidos somos invencibles, los Sankta no tendrán oportunidad sobre nosotros…gracias

Bajo del estrado en medio de vitoreos, de proclamas contra los sankta, el joven Azis había llevado su mensaje y este entró sin dificultad en sus oyentes, lo que menos imaginaba era que uno de ellos lo tomaría demasiado en serio

Tras aquella multitud, un hombre pequeño escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, estaba dispuesto a cumplir todas y cada una de ellas, Thomas Dante era su nombre, no media más de un metro sesenta y de complexión menuda, casi siempre era callado, de bajo perfil. La primera vez que se le miraba nadie creía que aquel hombre fuera capaz de hacer nada por nadie o por algo; pero distaba mucho de la verdad, quizá en ello residía su peligrosidad, el no tomar en cuenta a aquel de bajo perfil, tal vez era el perfecto disfraz.

Dante era un abogado quien trabajaba como defensor de cuanto malhechor pisara su pulcra oficina, liberaba ladrones, violadores y asesinos, rara vez perdía un caso, vivía en uno de los departamentos más lujosos de capital del Oeste y era dueño de su propio despacho; pero todo se perdió cuando los Sankta llegaron, tenía que darle crédito a los desgraciados, el crimen había disminuido en un setenta por ciento, muchos se habían redimido y ya vivían en las colonias, su trabajo se redujo a un caso al mes. Esa tarde, antes de ir al discurso de Azis, tuvo que despedir a casi todos sus empleados, sus ingresos no eran suficientes para pagar a la nomina, estaba furioso, deseaba acabar con las vidas de todos aquellos que habitaban en las colonias, entrar a cada una y llenar de plomo a sus habitantes, quemarlos hasta verlos hechos cenizas, destruir sus hermosos jardines irrigándolos con gasolina, quizá implantando napalm, moler a golpes a esos Sankta, dejarlos irreconocibles hasta que al final, todo volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando escuchó las palabras enardecidas de Azis, su espíritu se lleno de fuego, sus pequeños ojos negros brillaban encendidos por la sed de venganza. Al salir de aquel sótano comenzó a planearlo todo con rapidez, conocía a gente, ladrones, asesinos, algunos de ellos no eran parte de las colonias de Mary Ann, estaba seguro de que algunos colegas suyos se cortarían la mano por ser parte del grupo que acabaría con esa secta, si tenían el apoyo del adolescente, "el enviado" como le llamaban, nada podía detenerlos, los haría vivir el infierno en carne propia.

Azis salió del lugar, a su derecha se encontraba Trunks, a la izquierda Goten, caminaron sin dirigirse una palabra hasta un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para desepcapsular su aeronave, repentinamente el adolescente se detuvo en seco, volteo hacia la entrada al edificio gris que los resguardaba, un sudor frio recorrió su rostro como si fuera hielo

-Sube- ordeno fríamente Trunks, más Azis se quedo estático

-Se derramara sangre

-Dices eso todo el tiempo- interrumpió Goten con un halo de fastidio- sube de una vez, sabes muy bien que no es seguro que te vean por estos lugares

-Esto es distinto- declaró con seriedad-sangre inocente se derramara por la manos de un hombre, un ser humano…es malvado en todo sentido

-Tendrás que dejar tus profecías para otro momento- Goten le jalo del brazo y obligo a subirse a la nave- tenemos que irnos…

Esa noche, Azis solo tenía pesadillas, fuego, balas incrustándose en piel viva, miradas de pánico, llanto y, repentinamente, era arrebatado a los cielos, podía ver la tierra entera desde donde estaba. Desde ella podía ver una tierra que de alguna forma se hacía más nítida, clara, quizá más limpia, en minutos aquella tierra estaba cubierta por las aguas desapareciendo la tierra, y segundos después la niebla la cubría para después ser devorara por un fuego tan intenso y refulgente que no podía dar crédito a ello. Una voz en su cabeza a la que no pudo dar una identidad resonó como un eco, no sabía si era un hombre o una mujer, si era aguda o grave, pero retumbaba con fuerza, penetraba en su piel, calaba sus huesos y se clavaba en su cerebro, neurona a neurona

"He aquí la tierra en sus inicios" el fuego se consumió, la niebla apareció de nuevo para dar paso al agua y esta se fue apartando poco a poco y surgió la tierra, Azis fue arrebatado nuevamente a la tierra, reconoció el lugar de inmediato…era Balbek, pero faltaba algo ¿Dónde estaba el trono de Dios? vio simios parecidos a grandes chimpancés moviéndose en el medio de ese desierto y en lo alto de las dunas, el lugar donde se suponía debía estar el trono, solo se encontraban desiertos y rocas y en la más alta de ella veía un hombre borroso, era alto, quizá de unos tres metros, pero no podía distinguirlo del todo. Se hallaba en el medio de los simios quienes se encontraban erguidos mirándolo, todos extendían la mano y agachaban la cabeza, como si esperaran algo o tan solo pidieran permiso

"Este es el inicio de la humanidad" y entonces unos de aquellos impresionantes simios erguidos lo tomó por el hombro y en una voz gutural dijo

-Busca Arkanthos- y despertó.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, despertó nauseoso y sediento, eso ya era natural en él después de ese tipo de sueños. Aun estaba oscuro; pero no tardaría en comenzar el amanecer, aquellos rayos naranjas iluminado la tierra, un espectáculo que le agradaba desde que era un niño. Entró a la cocina, Vegeta estaba ahí sentado junto a la mesa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo

-Tengo sed…tuve un sueño muy extraño…del origen de la humanidad

-¿No viste eso la primera vez?

-La primera vez, fue todo demasiado rápido, y lo que más recuerdo era una civilización, una aldea…pero esto fue totalmente nuevo

-¿Sabes que es lo que yo vi en mi sueño?...Ellos me lo revelaron- el joven simplemente asintió

-Usted vio el inicio de su raza, los saiyajin

-Tú, sin embargo, has visto los inicios de la raza humana y no ellos te lo están revelando…te protege algo más, algo que ni ellos entienden y por alguna razón tiene afinidad por este planeta…dudo seriamente que tus ovejas se escaparan por casualidad, creo que fuiste elegido por el protector de la tierra

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-¿Por qué no lo piensas tú?- esgrimo el príncipe con aspereza- repentinamente un palurdo niño de una aldea perdida en el medio de nada tiene una revelación, los Sankta lo buscan para matarlo, se le da información por medio de sueños que nadie jamás ha tenido, sabe de mi raza, sabe de otros secretos de esta tierra y otras; pero sobre todas las cosas puede hablar y declamar como ningún otro ser sobre esta tierra, más que la mujer que fue raptada por los gusanos esos… ¿Qué pensaste que era niño? ¿Casualidad?...Los Sankta se revelaron a mí, pero ¿Quién se reveló a ti?

-Debo irme, tengo que reflexionar sobre mi sueño…- se dio la media vuelta para irse sin que el príncipe hiciera nada para impedírselo. La duda se sembró en él, sabía que era protegido; pero ¿por quién? ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

Goten estaba solo esa tarde, se escabullo sin decir nada a los Brief, quería ver a su padre. Llevaba un mes sin saber de él, solo por el ki sabía que se encontraba bien. No tardo mucho en llegar a la aldea de Oob, preguntó por su padre y los aldeanos le indicaron que se encontraba comiendo junto con su discípulo

Entró a la humilde choza donde encontró a Gokú y a Oob disfrutando de un magnifico almuerzo, devorándolo como si nunca fuese a repetirse.

-Papá, Oob- se saludaron de inmediato, hubo abrazos, apretones de manos y sonrisas, como si en un periodo del tiempo todo siguiera igual

-hijo, siéntate a comer

-No tengo hambre, acabo de comer con la señora Bulma

-¡Vamos!- insistió el saiyajin- hay suficiente para los tres- se sentó a comer con ellos, la charla parecía intransigente hablaban de entrenamientos, técnicas de peleas, los avances de Oob una vez más, Goten tuvo esa sensación como si de en esa pequeña choza el tiempo se hubiera detenido y los Sankta fueran un término desconocido para la humanidad.

Oob los dejo a solas

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó Gokú con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él

-Bien, no he visto a mamá, he hablado con Gohan, al parecer están felices- Gokú dio un largo sorbo a su tazón de fideos- Pan y Videl están muy bien…además

-Daria lo que fuera por sacarlos de ahí- interrumpió súbitamente- ese lugar no me da confianza, además esos seres no entiendo realmente lo que quieren

-Se que serías el primero en la fila para pelear- Gokú sonrió

-Claro que sí…si son tan poderosos como dicen ser me encantaría pelear con ellos, pero no entiendo porque se retrasan tanto en pelear… ¿ tú sí?

-En verdad que no

-¿y Azis?

-Bien- contesto el joven con cierta indiferencia- Trunks y yo le servimos de guardianes, se la pasa dando discursos de la realidad de los Sankta, ya sabes…que no son dioses y que vienen a eliminarnos, que no hay nada que adorar y todo eso…en realidad me estoy casando de ser su guardaespaldas

-Hijo- le llamó en un tono paternal- tienes que tener en cuenta una cosa. Ese joven no pidió lo que le sucede, por esa causa fue echado de su aldea, sus padres lo despreciaron y si lo llegasen a ver lo matarían, estoy seguro que si de él dependiera no les molestaría pidiendo que le defendieran, es alguien con una carga que no pidió y sin embargo la lleva consigo

-¿Estás diciendo que es un mártir?

-No sé que es un mártir- declaró con una amplia sonrisa- solo estoy diciendo que es parte de algo mayor a lo que nosotros no tenemos entendimiento; pero eso no quiere decir que no lo apoyemos- Goten se reclinó sobre su silla pensando en cada palabra que su padre le dijo

-¿Cómo estas papá?

-Tengo comida, entrenamiento…se puede decir que no me falta nada, excepto que estoy preocupado por ustedes, al menos se que tú estás en buenas manos…pero tu madre, tu hermano y su familia…no puedo evitar preocuparme, quisiera sacarlos de ahí ahora mismo

-mamá te lo impediría

-Lo sé, mientras no les hagan daño no voy a interferir- esgrimo con mesura

-Siempre voy a ver Gohan, nos vemos en secreto, casi siempre aprovechamos que están en un rezo o una reunión a pleno día para que no nos descubran, dice que todo está bien, intenta convencerme de quedarme o al menos ver a mamá, pero si lo hago…

-Ella no te dejaría salir…tu madre es así- el joven solo asintió

.

.

Pasaban más de las seis de la tarde cuando Goten volvió a la casa, nadie pareció percatarse de que se marcho unas horas y si lo hicieron no le dieron importancia. Caminaba por la sala cuando se dio cuenta que Bulma miraban las noticias, se detuvo justo detrás de ellos, un presentimiento le heló el corazón al fondo de la reportera se encontraba uno de los campos acordonados de las colonias Sanktianas

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

-Atacaron a la gente de las colonias- contestó Bulma consternada- fue esta tarde

"El ataque fue guiado por un grupo de civiles, no se sabe aun el número de muertos debido a que las autoridades de las colonias han permanecido herméticas a dar información, instancias no oficiales han asegurado un número de aproximadamente 500 en el total de un ataque simultaneo a once de las colonias Sanktianas siendo la de mayor daño la localizada a las afueras de ciudad del este. La cronología hasta ahora es que a las 15:00 hrs tiempo del este un grupo armado enmascarado arremetió con una bazuca, destruyendo la barrera de contención…hasta ahora las colonias confirmadas son la 74, 65, 11, 83, 92, 56, 47, 38, 29…"

Bulma consternada, apagó la televisión, no podía creer que otros seres humanos arremetieran contra su propia especie, la narración de la reportera y las imágenes la hacían imaginar el dolor y el baño de sangre que habían sufrido.

Goten, se sintió aliviado al no escuchar el número de la colonia de su familia, Gohan estaba para defenderlas, pero aun así localizo el ki de su familia, estaban bien…el ímpetu de salir corriendo hacia ellos fue detenido por la interrupción del joven de barba rala

-Están bien, todos ellos están bien

-Lo sé- contestó con la frialdad que acompañaba a su preocupación, a ese pequeño sentido de desagrado de escuchar a ese niño que parecía saberlo todo y al que tenía que proteger

-Necesito saber una cosa, es urgente

-Asesinaron a gente de las colonias de Mary Ann- dijo Bulma en un tono desconcertado- gente entró a matarlos como si se tratara de bestias salvajes- Los ojos del joven se petrificaron, un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo, el presentimiento que tuvo al final del discurso se hacía más claro, uno de los hombres ahí presentes en el subsuelo era el causante de ello. Se sentó en el piso y se llevó las manos a la cara. El baño de sangre había comenzado y todo se materializaba, desconsolado se permitió derramar un par de lagrimas antes de recuperar el aplomo

-¿Por qué lloras?- Bra había aparecido sin que nadie se percatara de ella, intrigada por las lagrimas de Azis, un joven al que nunca había visto llorar, era tan extraño como si viera a su padre derramando esas lagrimas; no tenía una afinidad a Azis, pero por alguna razón esto le conmovió. El joven tomó la cara de la niña entre sus morenas manos

-Porque la vida a partir de ahora será más difícil, muchos morirán gustosos dando su vida en pos de ídolos falsos que solo buscan nuestro exterminio- la pequeña se estremeció, Azis quitó sus manos y la dejo- pero todo estará bien Bra, tu padre y el señor Gokú, tu hermano y Goten podrán evitarlo

-¿y tú?

-Yo- dijo recuperando la compostura mientras los otros le miraban- debo saber que es Arkanthos- se miraron entre ellos, el nombre no les era en lo absoluto familiar, pero la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Eso es un mito, mi hermano me lo enseño hace poco…es de cerca de tu aldea ¿Quieres que te hable de él?- el joven asintió mientras que los otros también parecían pedir, sin palabras, conocer la historia, la niña se sentó justo frente al televisor siendo rodeada por aquellas tres personas y comenzó su relato

-Arkanthos era un rey que ansiaba conocer a los dioses, tanto era su deseo que un día fue al trono de Dios…si el de Balbek…por eso me pareció increíble que no lo supieras…bueno, fue a Balbek y gritó que deseaba conocerlos y haría ayuno hasta verlos. Los sacerdotes trataron de disuadirlo; pero él estaba decidido, Arkanthos ayuno 40 días y 40 noches, hasta que un día, cuando despertó, tenía en la mano un objeto que tenia la forma de una nuez, era de oro solido, el rey lo apretó y entonces…subió a los cielos, dicen que vio el Trono de Dios desde arriba, su reino y más allá, conoció a los dioses…le revelaron grandes secretos que escribió en un piedra que nadie ha podido descifrar hasta el día de hoy, pero dicen que contiene el secreto de la vida

-¿Quién te habló de Arkanthos?- preguntó Bulma intrigada al joven

-Lo soñé, varios simios parados en sus dos patas mirando a una figura que no pude distinguir y uno de ellos me dijo "Busca Arkanthos"…pero eso donde escribió los secretos de la vida, no se encuentran en Balbek…al menos no en el trono de Dios

Thomas Dante era fugitivo, varios fueron arrestados, pero nadie habló, excepto uno de los suyos: fue aprehendido en la colonia número 56 y ante el temor de los militares el hombre se quebrantó y comenzó a confesar, dio nombres, el inicio de la idea, el discurso de Azis, no escatimó incluso en decir la dirección de la casa donde todo se planeó.

Dante era buscado por todo el mundo junto con sus cómplices, por alguna razón su mente se escudo en Azis, pensaba que sería el único que lo entendería, quien lo defendería y daría la razón. Su idea era que de encontrarlo todo estaría resuelto.

Huía como desesperado, tenía una casa de seguridad donde junto con sus cómplices comenzaría con la búsqueda del joven, era su única esperanza.

_Enero 787. Tres años después de la reaparición de Mary Ann._

_Auge de la era Sanktiana._

_Población Mundial: 1,617,933,099_

Base militar 38

Región Este

La oficina del secretario de defensa estaba fría y se podía respirar la tensión, el rey del mundo estaba ahí con las manos entrecruzadas, los codos apoyados en el escritorio, ahí en el medio de ese habitación blanca casi inmaculada, únicamente manchada por rastros de café en algún documento no oficial, esperaban las noticias de la repuesta de los representantes de la religión Sankta, un apurado comandante entró a la habitación

-Majestad…señor

-¿Cuáles son las nuevas?- preguntó ansioso el rey agitando sus perrunas orejas

-Los representantes quieren independizarse, crear su propio estado, separarse del reino del mundo, dicen que nosotros provocamos el ataque y si nos negamos a darles su independencia comenzaran una guerra

-Si guerra es lo que quieren- dijo el general de defensa- guerra tendrán

-¡No!- el rey azotó su puño sobre el escritorio- no permitiré derramamiento de sangre, tenemos que reconciliarlos, demostrarles que no fuimos nosotros quien ordeno esto…fue el plan de alguien más

-Hay rumores, señor- interrumpió el comandante- que todo se inició por un discurso de Azis Abbas

-Azis Abas se está convirtiendo en un problema, majestad, debemos impedir que continúe con sus discursos…

-Antes que cualquier cosa, tenemos que hablar con él, he escuchado sus discursos y quizá todos debemos escucharlo…Búsquenlo

-Majestad- el contradiario anciano de entradas amplias no daba crédito a las palabras del rey ¿Qué demonios querrían con un adolescente que solo hablaba de tonterías de los Sankta?-no le veo el caso…

-Yo sí, es una orden directa, busquen al muchacho

.

.

.

Mary Ann se hallaba en el templo, pidió estar sola, pronto un destello azul se hizo presente

-Unuo- dijo la fría mujer con una sonrisa siniestra entre los labios- me han preguntado porque no vinieron a ayudarnos, porque permitieron esto

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Que confiaban en la humanidad, que confiaban en su buen juicio y que no traicionarían a sus hermanos, pero que ellos nos fallaron, que debemos independizarnos, hacer surgir una nación…estoy segura que no lo permitirán, los altos mandos se opondrán, comenzara la guerra…la destrucción de la humanidad está cerca, tal como debe de ser

-Bien, has hecho bien, es un movimiento inteligente, los humanos matándose entre ellos, eso prueba mi punto, la raza humana no es válida de salvar, por algo Kreinto pidió que los elimináramos, como alimañas

-Así se hara- contestó la mujer sonriéndole tiernamente a aquel ser alienígena que poco a poco perdía su "divinidad"- pero dejaras que yo y un puñado de los míos sobrevivamos para adorarte ¿no es así?- sus vacuos negros brillaron por primera vez ¿Adorarlo?...ser adorado como un dios ¿Por qué no darse el derecho? él tenía todas las características para hacerlo, solo alguien lo detenía, Lumo

-Sigue con tus designios Mary Ann

.

.

.

Enero 26, 787

_Población Mundial: 1,617,932,415_

En la colonia 72, Mary Ann junto con un convertido ex sargento del ejército mundial estaban al frente de una multitud, armados con rifles, armas de alto calibre, incluso dagas, katanas, todo lo que pudiese hacer daño era suficiente, atacarían a una población a las afueras de ciudad del Oeste

Mary Ann con su fría expresión, con aquella piel pálida comenzó a hablar con el desprecio que aparecía en su voz cada vez que se refería a los "ateos"

-Se negaron a darnos nuestra independencia, se negaron a escucharnos, pero si le dieron preferencia a los ateos, a esos impíos rastreros, a esos que nos tratan peor que nada y piensan que tienen derecho sobre nosotros solo porque somos diferentes, demostrémosles que no es así, demostremos que nosotros no pensamos dejarnos maltratar, ni saquear o matar por sus manos…hermanos mios, en el nombre de los Sankta esta aldea será santificada por sus manos

Y asi comenzó la guerra entre las dos fases de la humanidad, entre Sanktianos y quienes no lo eran la guerra que arrasaría con gran parte del planeta y solo un puñado de seres podría detener

Enero 26, 787

_Población Mundial: 1,617,931,287_


End file.
